


Past the Dark

by Sanorace



Series: Looking Down [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanorace/pseuds/Sanorace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate timeline for "Looking Down" that splits off at about chapter 6. Sam needs to face his past and somehow gets it in his head that he wants Vetinari to come with him and Sybil on their honeymoon. Sybil/Sam/Vetinari lemon and smut warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome Power! Sybil/Sam/Vetinari in a quasi-crack triangle. Everything is consensual, so don't be that appalled.
> 
> Let's corrupt people! Now we have a crack spin off of another fan fiction. Sam suffers from PTSD because he got raped, so Sybil wants to help him get over it, but Sam has some stupid ideas about how to do that. PLEASE Do Not Follow My Directions If You Have PTSD In Real Life!

Sam compared all of the lists quietly. When he met Sybil's eyes, his expression was uncertain and sad.

"There are a few of these that I also have on my list. I… didn't think any of them would match. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

_Oh no, does that mean the ones he hasn't addressed are things he's been forced to do or are they things he just didn't expect me to want?_

"Would you try them with me?" Sybil asked nervously. "I won't be like her, I swear."

"I don't want to have to go out and actually purchase any apparel. I'd prefer to not own those things, but…" He got that faraway look in his eye again. "I shouldn't be saying this, but… I also… I mean she would… Damn it Sybil, I want you to put things inside me! She would make me… and, I liked it. I know I shouldn't and it doesn't make sense but I really did." Sam paused, but continued before Sybil had a chance to speak. "I hated being tied down, but the idea of you doing it to me makes me hard! I hated that other man, but…"

_Oh gods! Is he… he wouldn't._

Sam turned bright red and started shaking fearfully. He was trying so hard to look as small as possible.

"I hated it when he was there, but… I want to feel it again. I want to make love to you with… someone… I just can't!"

Sybil watched him with her mouth hanging open and her cheeks flushed. She blinked.

"Wait, you're seriously considering this? Why did you say no to Angua then?"

"I can't have sex with another woman. That's adultery."

Sybil placed her hand over her eyes.

"You're saying that you'd go against your sexual preferences just so I can have a threesome? I didn't imagine you would even think about doing that, especially with another man."

"I think it's the best option."

"You don't have to agree to either of them!"

"I want to. I have to. I hated it before but that's the point. That's why I made you pretend you were choking me. I had to know what it felt like to be touched like that by someone I could trust."

"You do know that a threesome normally involves three people right? I can't think of any men who love you other than Carrot, and that's just because he loves everyone. This is just weird. I didn't expect this at all."

Sam blushed and looked down.

"I'd rather you choose someone you're familiar with. Someone you never got to ask. We're married now, so I don't really mind if you pick someone better than me… It's okay."

"Sam, there is without a doubt no one better than you."

He didn't look very convinced. "Maybe Willikins?"

"No," said Sybil sternly, "there is a reason I only address him by his last name."

"Should I be worried?"

"Hell no, he's perfectly trustworthy."

"But—"

"I'll tell you about it later. The important thing is that we have to pick someone else. It's not supposed to go like this. I'm not even sure I want to do this. I know I wrote it down but now that I think about it maybe we should wait."

"It's not going to get any less traumatic over time, Sybil. I can't forget how it felt. I just want you to know too."

"The thing is that I would love to have a threesome with you, but I don't want to hurt you in the process. I don't want to make it worse."

"There is no possible way for you to make rape worse than it already is. When you're with me, everything is automatically better."

_Damn it, why does he have to say things like that?_

* * *

 

"Have you thought about who you want to ask?" Sam said.

"You mean you'll go along with it?" asked Sybil. She didn't think Sam would still want to.

"Maybe, I haven't really decided yet. It depends on who it is. I'll be happy with whoever you want."

_Oh, this has got to stop. I can't just let him hurt himself like this._

"I have given it some thought but it wouldn't work. You hate him."

"I hate a great many people Sybil. As long as he's not a watchman, he should be fine. Make sure he's not someone who'll blackmail you."

"So I can choose someone who will blackmail you but not me? You have double standards."

Sybil suddenly broke out in a wicked grin. _I shouldn't be doing this to him but he's so stubborn._

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Well there is one man I know who cannot blackmail us."

"You're sure?"

"Quite sure, a scandal would hurt him much more than us. As a bonus, he has experience fucking people in the ass."

"He's not too flamboyant is he?"

"No no, he's a reserved and patient man."

"Do you think he'd agree?"

"I have no idea. He's so unpredictable, but I think he might be more willing to say yes if you asked him," said Sybil. It was true too. The man could agree to the strangest things, but it didn't matter. Sam would never ask him and this whole thing would stay a fantasy.

"I know him?"

"You call him by a different name, but I think after this you'll need to start addressing him as Havelock."

* * *

 

"Ah, Vimes, I thought you would still be on your honeymoon. This is a strange time to visit me."

"Yes, I agree, but Sybil sent me here."

"Is it that bad?" asked Vetinari with mock sympathy.

"No," Vimes said flatly. "She has a request."

"And Lady Sybil thought it best not to come herself?"

"She said that you would be more likely to agree if I was the one who asked."

"Is that so?" Lord Vetinari sat behind his desk and opened a folder.

"She told me that you respect me more."

"Smart woman."

"What?"

"You have shown me many times the sense in listening to you. Sybil must have keen senses to have picked up on that. You are lucky to have her."

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably. The Patrician did not give out compliments very often and it made him more nervous than before.

"That in no way means that I will act on your request, but I will hear you out."

Vetinari snapped the folder shut and placed it aside. He leaned back in his chair and gave Vimes his undivided attention.

"Sir, my wife and I would…"

The Patrician waited.

"Sybil has asked me to…"

Vetinari put his hands together and stared at Vimes with increasing irritation.

"We were talking about some of the things we want to…"

"Vimes, I do have other appointments."

Sam sighed and covered his face.

"I know, Sir, but this isn't easy to say. We're not really sure about it and maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I mean, we've only just gotten married and part of me wants to be by ourselves for a while, but I want to make her understand."

"And now would be probably your only chance to ask me for a personal favor."

"I'll lose my nerve if I wait much longer."

"Not just that. Right now you are only a civilian. Any decision I make about you at this time is uninhibited. Once you return from your honeymoon and integrate yourself into the aristocratic class, I will not be able to show you any preferential behavior. Sybil is right to assume that time is of the essence."

Vimes grimaced.

"But why does it have to be you?"

"That is a question you should ask Sybil. Perhaps she disapproves of your other friends. I certainly would object."

"But you know what I'm talking about right? Of course you do. You know everything."

"Personally, I understand why she would choose me, and I understand your reluctance, but think about it. Is there anyone else you would trust?"

"I sure as hell don't trust you!"

"And yet here you are."

"Ah – I—Argh!"

Vetinari was clearly enjoying this. He rose from his seat and opened the door.

"Drumknott, I want to cancel my next appointment." He returned to Sam and leaned on the edge of his desk. "It is obvious to me that this will take a while. You will have to ask me directly."

"But you already know what I'm asking! Can't you cut me a break and just answer?"

"Have I ever given you a break with anything?"

"Argh, I can't do this!" Sam stomped towards the door, but stopped short. "But I can't just leave!" He balled his fists in his eyes. "Oh gods, why do you hate me?"

"I am uncertain if it will help but I promise you this. If you ask me, I will say yes."

Vimes shouted in frustration and stormed out the door. Vetinari heard a violent crack from the hallway and a loud curse. He waited a few minutes. The doorknob turned slowly and Vimes ducked back into the office. He slumped into the chair.

"I broke your wall…"

"An excusable act given the circumstances. And you were saying?"

Sam looked at the floor. He never really liked making plans, but if he did, then this was not how they should go. He took a deep breath.

"You're right. I can't ask anyone else. I hate everyone she knows, but I want her to be comfortable. It really is all about her in the end. I'm just being selfish."

"You can always choose someone else later. I will not take offence."

Sam sighed.

"Sir, Sybil and I would like to… ask you to…" His hands started to shake. He tried to hold it back. "I want… Willyouconsenttoathreesome?"

The look on Vetinari's face would live in Sam's mind forever.

"Bloody hellfire, Vimes! I thought you were talking about godparents!"

Sam grinned and immediately regretted it. Vetinari was on him in a blink of an eye. He pulled his arm behind him and pressed a small blade against his neck.

"You have gone too far." The blade pierced his skin. "You do not toy with me."

"Messing with you is suicide by itself. Do you really think I would be so stupid as to up the ante from there?"

"Perhaps this is a proper time for me to realize that you are becoming too much of a threat to my position. People will start wondering why I have not killed you yet. They will think I have gone soft."

Vimes' voice suddenly grew cold. "This is why I would not allow Sybil to come."

"Then what has prompted your death wish? Do you regret marrying her this much? I should kill you just for that."

Vetinari slowly added more pressure to Vimes' arm until it neared the breaking point. Vimes grimaced in pain.

"It's true! I swear! Do you really think I would ever ask you something like that if I had any other choice? I can't move on without this. Sybil trusts you, sir, and that's all that matters. Against all rationality, you are the safest option."

The Patrician stopped. His face was so carefully blank. "I will not participate in your sexual fantasies, Commander."

"It was real for me. Horribly real."

Vetinari went silent. The blade on Vimes' neck froze in place. The pain in his arm stopped building and leveled out roughly between excruciating and agonizing. Neither man moved for quite some time.

"You remind me of him," said Sam through gritted teeth. "You above anyone else could recreate that terror. Only you can overpower me so completely, yet still retain Sybil's trust."

Vetinari paused for much too long before he finally lowered the knife and let go of Sam's arm.

"I will need to speak with your wife about this."

"I'd prefer if you didn't"

"I do not believe you have a choice."

* * *

 

"Why did you say yes, Havelock?" Sybil asked. She stood in front of the Patrician's desk and glared down at him. He was completely unfazed by this.

"Do you think I am the kind of man who would ever give a straight answer to a question like that? Perhaps I agreed on a whim."

"You never do anything without reason."

Sybil put her palms on his desk and leaned forward. Her piercing eyes slowly bypassed Lord Vetinari's defenses. She wasn't addressing the Patrician. She was talking to Havelock himself. Being a person was much more difficult than being a politician.

"Your husband came to me with an unbelievable request. I am fulfilling it because I want to. I am doing this because I can and I will never have this chance ever again."

"I'm not buying that. You're a tyrant. You could have a threesome at any time you like. Gods know your predecessors did."

Vetinari narrowed his eyes at her.

"How many people do you think have asked for me to do anything like this?"

"I've seen women fawning over you at parties. They've propositioned you, very loudly sometimes."

"And I always say no. Can you imagine why?"

"There are rumors, but I don't believe any of them, and I'm not fool enough to think you're waiting for true love."

"I turn them down because they are drunk and not fully aware of what they are saying. If they were sober then they would not be asking me."

"There are others. You dismiss them too."

"You know the kinds of women who come to me. I would be foolish to accept."

"Then why did you agree when Sam asked you?"

"He was honest. He saw me as a human."

"That's it? I find that hard to believe."

"I also find you attractive."

"What?"

"You have both earned my trust."

"Wait, back up! You're attracted to me?"

"You plural. I meant that I find the two of you as a couple to be attractive."

"You're a voyeur?"

"No, Sybil, just envious."

"If you won't tell me why you're going along with this, can you at least explain what you plan on doing?"

"I plan on not getting murdered by your husband. Other than that, nothing."

"But you always have a plan!"

"I have contingency plans, yes, but this sort of thing cannot be scripted beforehand. Any predictions I make will undoubtedly be useless."

"So this really is all on my shoulders then?"

"Quite the opposite. The outcome depends on all of us equally. You are just putting in too many expectations as if having a consenting threesome is the only way for him to come to terms with the abuse he received."

"He told you about it?"

"Heavens no! I have no business bringing up any of that! This is not a therapy group, Sybil."

"Then why? Why did you agree to this if you're not concerned for Sam at all?"

"You misunderstand me. My personal intentions do not matter here. What is important is that I do not betray your trust. In order for me to do that, you must not hold back. You say this is about Sam, but you and he are connected. You have the option of acting as one. Right now he is choosing to follow you, but that does not mean he has disappeared. I cannot and should not attempt to analyze either of you. Do you realize how exhilarating it feels for me to be in a situation where I do not need to think? Imagine how I felt when two of the people I trust most offered to sincerely help me do just that," Vetinari flashed a tiny grin. "The fact that sex is involved only made it all the more tantalizing."

* * *

 

Sybil and Sam had gone to the largest of the Ramkin mansions for their honeymoon. They had arranged for Vetinari to meet up with them the next day so it would be marginally less suspicious.

"I can't tell him," said Sam.

"I'm not surprised, but he has to know or else this won't work."

"I can't tell him. I wouldn't be the same."

"The whole point of doing this is that it won't be the same."

"Having you here is good enough. I don't need him to be kind to me. I chose him because you trust him and I can't hurt him. You both will be safe then."

"And you?"

"I trust you. For me, that is more than enough."

"So you're just going to let me do what I want? What happened to us being equals? You can't just let me manipulate you. I don't want that."

"I'm not strong enough on my own. I can't get over the fear. I need your protection."

"We don't have to do this! Yes, I asked for it but if it hurts you so much then I can't go through with it."

"Please Sybil."

"You can't just put all of that weight on me! It was one thing to pretend to choke you but this is different. This is much bigger than that and you're putting it all on me!"

Sam looked at the floor.

"I can't carry it alone anymore."

_Good gods, Sam, why do you have to say things like that?_

Sybil sighed and hugged her husband. This was nothing like she had meant to happen when she wrote the idea on her sheet of paper.

"Promise me that when this is over, you'll not forget it," said Sam.

"I promise." Sybil said as if forgetting was even an option.

"You promise not to hurt me?"

"No, but I can say that I will not let you suffer unnecessarily," said Sybil with a little playfulness in her voice.

"That's good enough."

"I also promise to take a bath with you afterwards."

Vimes smiled for the first time since they left Ankh-Morpork. Hope bloomed inside him and he kissed his wife tenderly.

"I would like that."

* * *

 

The next day Vetinari arrived. Sybil couldn't help feeling proud to have the Patrician under her hospitality, but the part of her that saw him as Havelock felt ill at ease.

* * *

 

"What are you staring at? Did you think I would wear a suit and tie?" said Vetinari. He was wearing a white bathrobe. It seemed well worn. He must have had it for a long time.

"No, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you wearing anything but gray or black," said Vimes.

"I only wear my black silk dressing gown when I actually want to be seen in it. I prefer a little extra weight when I'm not putting on a show."

"I'm not going to think too deeply into that, sir."

"Do not call me, sir, or I will be forced to use one of your titles. Perhaps I shall create a new title just for this occasion. It will be fun to address all formal correspondence to Lord Samuel Vimes the Smoochie Woochie Baby Waby."

"Havelock it is then," Sam consented.

"That sounds much better."

Havelock set his features. He touched Sam's cheek and examined his face as if seeing him for the first time. He slid his hand toward the back of Sam's head. He passed over his ear and pushed his fingers through his hair.

"Wait for my wife."

"I might." Vetinari twirled Sam's hair around his fingers.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Sybil when she came into the room.

"Please do," said Sam in a slightly higher voice than he intended.

"He can't do anything without your protection." Vetinari said. "Guard him well."

Vetinari showed a boldfaced smirk. Vimes grabbed his robe and pulled him forward. He glared at Vetinari with obvious antagonism.

"You are not to hurt her," he warned.

"How could I? I have no weapons," said Havelock.

"Your whole body is a weapon."

"As is yours, Samuel."

"Don't make me regret this."

"I have plenty of reasons to play nice. I assure you that your wife will be fine," said Vetinari. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder in a way that with any other man would seem reassuring.

Sybil came up behind Havelock and wrapped her arms around his chest. The tiniest flicker of emotion crossed his face. If he had not been standing so close to him, Vimes wouldn't have noticed it. A new horrible possibility started to surface in his mind but Sam unconsciously suppressed it.

"Wait!" said Sam to Havelock. "Take this. I'm not letting you have any accidents."

"I'm flattered, but insulted you would think I didn't bring my own. I'm not a complete sadist. Sybil wouldn't allow it."

"And… this too because it should have been there."

"Does this mean…?"

Sam gave him a blank look. Sybil nodded.

"This is unexpected," said Havelock skeptically. "You give me too much power, Sybil."

"Do not break my trust. Remember that I have a loaded weapon beside me."

Havelock grinned and kissed her gently. Sam fumed but said nothing.

"I will not hurt him. Come here, Sam."

Havelock draped his arms around Sam's shoulders and touched their foreheads together. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"I will focus on you then. You seem ready to strike me down if I take too much of Sybil's attention. I'd rather us both walk out of here alive."

Sybil pressed her body against Sam from behind and nipped at his ear. Havelock moved his arms so he could touch the back of Sybil's head. He leaned across Sam and kissed her.

"Hey, that's enough," said Sam.

"I have to kiss someone," Havelock whispered into Sam's ear. "Would you rather it be you?"

"I'd like to see that," said Sybil.

Sam shivered. He had no clue what he was doing and the only experience he had to fall back on was one he knew damn well was not right. He had to do something different but he didn't know what. He never had the choice back then.

Havelock kissed him between the eyes. Sam involuntarily drew back but Sybil's body stopped him. She tucked her hands into his robe and caressed his chest. Havelock touched Sam's cheek and ran his thumb under his lips.

"Your wife will not let me hurt you, but she has said nothing about how I should act otherwise. If you do not speak up, I will have to assume consent."

He kissed Sam's cheek just below his eye and ran his fingers through Sybil's hair. She pulled open the front of Sam's robe and played with his nipples. She could feel Sam shaking between them as she caressed his neck. Havelock kissed him again beside his nose, then again at the corner of his mouth. Sam's breath hitched. Havelock's stare was somehow more invasive than his touch.

"Wait, I'm not so sure about this," said Sam.

"To be frank, neither am I," said Havelock. "I would be more comfortable behind you."

Sam pressed his back against Sybil. She remembered how hard it was for him to show her the burn mark.

"You are to stay in front until Sam says otherwise."

Havelock stared at Sam for a moment. Suddenly the emotion in his eyes changed completely.

"So that is how this is going to go?" he said and tilted his head fractionally. "I must give before I can take? If I must, I must."

Havelock flashed an expression of obvious distaste. He kissed Sam's collarbone and snuck in a peck at Sybil on the way down. She slowly untied Sam's belt while Havelock licked at one of his nipples.

"Stop, I… I don't know if I can do this." Sam shivered.

"If you want to, you both can focus on me instead," said Sybil. "You'd feel more in control that way."

Sam swallowed. His brain was racing. "No, I don't trust Veti—Havelock."

"Then there is only one choice left," said Havelock, "Me." That same contrived emotion played on his face. He stepped back and removed the top half of his dressing gown. "If I act the submissive role, then you need not worry about me overriding you."

"I can't imagine you doing that ever."

"But I have, don't you remember, Captain. I was weak. You had me entirely in your control."

"But you were dying! You had no choice!"

"And now I do. I know I can trust Sybil already. I've known that for years. You on the other hand, I am only beginning to rely on you. Perhaps a risk is in order. How far will you push me?"

Sybil decided that if anything was going to happen then this was the only chance. She slid her hands around Havelock's waist and led him onto the bed. Sam followed anxiously.

Sybil laid Havelock on his back and hovered over him to one side. She held herself up with one arm and caressed Havelock's chest with her other hand. Sam watched with building jealousy. He took up the space opposite to her. Sybil smiled coyly.

"If you sit there too long then I'll have to do this all by myself. You said you wanted more control right?"

Sam reached out to touch Havelock's shoulder and paused. "That…"

"Yes?"

"You have a scar," said Sam.

"It was back in my younger days. I was a fool."

Havelock took Sam's hand and guided it to touch him. The skin was smooth and white with jagged edges.

"I've seen scars like these before," said Sam.

"Then you know why I do not want to talk about it. I will not ask you about any of yours."

Sam looked to his wife for guidance. Sybil had moved on down Havelock's body to his waist. She tugged at the cloth belt and slipped her hand inside. Havelock gasped and half closed his eyes. Sam moved to stop Sybil but he knew that if she didn't then he would have to and that wasn't something he wanted to relive just yet. He pressed himself against Havelock's side. He tried to remember what had been done to him, but the thought hurt too much. He turned Havelock's face towards him and tried to imagine that he wasn't the Patrician.

"Don't stare at me like you do in my office, Sam."

Vetinari gasped when Sybil unexpectedly gave him a quick lick on the end of his cock. Sam panicked. No one was supposed to feel that good from Sybil but him. He was not going to let Havelock get the full experience. Something had to be done. Sam kissed his lips woodenly. Havelock went ridged. He trembled slightly. Sybil stopped her munitions.

"No, keep going," said Vetinari. He grabbed hold of Sam's shoulders and pulled him down until their lips were only a few inches apart. Sybil watched with interest as she licked the side of Havelock's cock. She pushed her hand between Havelock's legs and he spread them for her. She cupped his balls in her fingers and wrapped her lips around the tip. Havelock moaned and Sam silenced him with another hasty kiss. Havelock opened his mouth, an invitation for Sam to come inside, but it didn't happen. Sybil watched with disappointment. She took Havelock into her mouth fully. Sam would not have that. If Sybil wanted to suck another man's cock then so be it, but he wasn't about to sit around and let Havelock enjoy it. He pressed his tongue into Havelock's mouth and silently delighted in its paralyzing effect.

Havelock, however, was not going to let him get away with it. He slid his hand around and touched Sam's cock.

"Don't do that!" Sam screamed.

"Can I do that, Sybil?" Havelock asked mischievously.

"For now."

Sam braced himself as Havelock wrapped his long fingers around his cock. Vetinari narrowed his eyes at him. "You realize that I could cause you an excessive amount of pain right now if I wanted to."

Sybil stopped sucking and grasped Havelock's wrist. "You don't get to do that," she said firmly.

"I'll be good," said Havelock unconvincingly. He smoothly moved his hand up and down Sam's shaft.

The touch of a man brought back horrible memories for Sam. He shook with the added fear of having such a  _dangerous_  man touching him right now. He relaxed slightly when Sybil came up behind him and placed her hands on the base and tip. She cradled his balls and slid her fingers in circles around his head as Havelock pumped him but the terror still festered in Sam's heart. This hadn't happened before. The woman and man from the past had never spent so much attention on him. He felt selfish and crude as if this too was wrong.

"No, it can't just be me," he panted, "Sybil, I want you to feel it too."

"Really? But this is about you."

"You wanted it too. I want give that to you." It was true but the most prominent reason was that he desperately wanted Vetinari to stop touching him.

"Do you mean that? You don't mind?" Sybil said. She looked into Sam's panicked and pleading eyes. It was obvious that this was the point where she should take over for him. "Will you do as I ask?"

"Always," Sam said gratefully.

Sybil pushed her husband onto his back. She put a rubber on him with her mouth and straddled him. "I want to be between you two." She lowered herself onto Sam's cock and moaned as it filled her all the way to the base. The walls of her pussy contracted around Sam's cock and his breath sped up. She leaned forward onto her husband and spread her legs wider. She looked over her shoulder at Havelock. "Come and fill the other one."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You need to have prior experience or it will hurt. I highly doubt that you would be prepared for anal."

"Are you seriously worried about my comfort? You're an evil tyrant. Just do it."

Vetinari's face remained dead pan. Sybil sighed and held her cheeks apart.

"This isn't my first time taking it in the ass. I'll be perfectly fine. Now get over here."

Havelock put on a sonky and got out the bottle Sam had given him. He caressed Sybil's asshole delicately and positioned himself. Sam shot him a disapproving glare that would have paralyzed any other man. Havelock gave him the closest thing to a comforting smile that a tyrant can give.

Havelock put his tip in Sybil's asshole. She squeezed down on Sam then let up to allow Havelock push himself further. She breathed through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine. Keep going," she answered.

Havelock was being uncharacteristically gentle. He slid his cock in all the way and stopped to let Sybil get used to it.

"I'm going to stay still," she said. "You can do whatever you like, Sam."

Sam kissed her and thrust his hips up into Sybil's pussy. It felt amazing. He could feel Havelock's cock pressing against him from the other side and found himself wishing he would move. Sam pushed far into Sybil's pussy and let gravity pull him out. It was an odd change. He grabbed her breasts. They were so large he could suck on them lying down. With that evil woman, he had been forced into Sybil's place. He wondered why she had asked to be there. Then the thought disappeared with the waves of pleasure washing over him.

Sybil gasped as Havelock started moving behind her. His long cock reached deep inside her. She was stuffed from both sides and the feeling was overwhelming. Their thrusts were out of sync so that every second was different. She gasped for breath as they churned her up inside.

"Oh gods, more!" she moaned.

Sam drove into her with more speed. Havelock waited a second before adopting the exact same pace. They drew out together and lunged back inside her at the same time. Sybil screamed in pleasure. Their matched timing filled her up completely and left her thirsting for more when they pulled away. She bore down on them causing both men to gasp. Havelock gripped her hips from behind and drilled into her forcefully. Sam stabbed his cock in from the other side restricting Havelock's movements and making it hard for him to reach far inside. Havelock pounded the spot over and over until Sam backed off enough for him to shove his hard cock as far as possible.

Sam would not be bested. He sucked eagerly on Sybil's nipples and sped up. Sybil moaned loudly as their thick cocks battled it out inside her. She kissed Sam passionately and felt his cock grow harder.

"I love you, Sam," she panted. "Make me come."

Havelock smirked at Sam over Sybil's shoulder. He pulled her upright and spread her legs causing Sam's cock to fall out. Havelock lifted Sybil's knees as she leaned against him.

"Do what your lady says. Will you make her wait?" said Havelock. He kissed her neck.

Sam's view was spectacular. Havelock was driving his hot dick in and out of Sybil's ass while holding her up by her knees so her toes could barely touch the bed. He kept her legs apart exposing absolutely everything. Her soaking wet pussy was open and twitching, hungry for Sam's cock to fill her up again.

"Fuck me, Sam!" she begged.

No one could resist that, not even Sam. He got to his knees and rammed his throbbing cock into her. She shouted as he filled her once again. Her pussy closed over him. Her body had been yearning for him and Sam's fierce thrusts felt even better than before.

Sam dug into her forcing her to rise. When gravity pulled her down, her pussy swallowed his dick completely. Sybil bobbed up and down on their two cocks. Havelock matched Sam so she would fall on them both at the same time. Their cocks hit her even deeper than before. With Sam and Havelock working as a team Sybil was completely overpowered. She came so hard.

A silent challenge of endurance was issued between the two men, which ended immediately when Sybil clamped down on both of them. The pressure was insane and they both came simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter.

Havelock lay silently next to Sam in a sleepy haze. He slid towards him and placed his pale arm across Sam's chest. Consciousness bubbled to the surface and with it the memories of the night before. Havelock cringed internally but he kept his body still.

His mind instinctively initiated his practiced panic response. He started gathering information and analyzing it systematically. He abruptly stopped himself like a brick in a rat race. It took a lot of willpower to override his constant impulse to learn and evaluate everything. It was a trait so engrained in his personality that he could forget he had a choice not to do so.

Havelock muted his brain. This was one of the rare instances where he willingly chose not to think. It scared him and excited him. He felt like he was flying.

He calmed himself down and decided to live in the moment. Sam was lying on his back next to him still asleep with his mouth open. Havelock let blissful ignorance steer his actions. His brain screeched at him but he didn't listen. He focused completely on Sam and let his mind disappear.

_He's warm._

That single thought made Havelock's heart ache. He suddenly wanted nothing else than to lie between Sybil and Sam. He accepted the craving and carefully put it aside so he could process it later. Some things just don't change.

He gently moved his hand over Sam's chest. He spotted the scars on his neck and recognized them immediately. Ropes leave very distinctive marks. Havelock tucked the resulting emotion safely beside the other. The feeling came back and he had to gently remind it to wait for later. Emotions can be annoying sometimes, but Havelock had learned long ago how to most effectively feel them and stay calm too. It was all about memory and timing. Holding a memory is hard, but it's much easier to deal with than one you let roll under the bed with all the frayed socks and empty beer bottles of your life.

He pushed himself up on one elbow and placed his hand on Sam's cheek. He traced the premature wrinkles in his face. He slowly scratched his stubble and felt each of the tiny hairs under his nails. It was almost the same texture that he felt on his own face every day, and yet the experience was entirely new. He had never purposefully touched a man's face that he wasn't either going to kill, in the process of killing, or positioning postmortem. Vetinari had good people skills.

Havelock pressed his nose and forehead against Sam's cheek and gently stroked his chin. He closed his eyes and failed to notice when Sam woke up.

"Why are you pretending to love me?" asked Sam.

"Because it amuses me," Havelock answered. "I want to see what happens next."

"I'm not going to be fooled by you."

"What if I told you I trust you?"

"I would call you a liar."

"A proper assessment," said Havelock. He touched his forehead to Sam's temple.

"Stop it."

"Sybil is still asleep. I need not comply, nor do I wish to. You could rudely wake her if you want."

Sam thought for a moment but his loyalty to Sybil won in the end. Sam couldn't bring himself to disturb her. He shut his eyes tightly and grudgingly let Havelock kiss his cheek. This was different than before. It conveyed an odd feeling of reverent pride like a teacher at a graduation. Sam didn't know how to react to that.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I care about you," said Havelock tenderly.

Sam glared at him. Not just because he lied, but because Havelock had insulted his intelligence with such an obvious lie. Havelock smiled faintly.

"I sort of care about you," he conceded.

Sam continued to glare at him.

"Fine then, I have personal reasons for being here, none of which involve hurting you in any way."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Belief is entirely optional," said Havelock as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Just rest assured that I can't go to the Times about this."

"You have other ways," said Sam yanking his hair out of Havelock's grasp.

"Yes I do, but I will not use them. I rather enjoy this little trip into the land of make believe. I find it exciting to play the role of the man who loves you and your wife."

"You like illusions don't you."

"Samuel, the entire world is an illusion and I can play any part I choose. You said I reminded you of someone horrible. You need not give me any details, but I would love to try out that character on you."

Havelock's face seemed to change. He gave Sam another light kiss next to his eye. Sam recoiled and looked at him with the same expression of angry distaste that he wore every day. Havelock was unfazed and kissed his ear too.

"Since you seem reluctant to explain what you want from me, I suppose I will keep on loving you. It is a more enticing role."

He kissed Sam's mouth but he quickly turned away. Sam caught the movement of Sybil's eyes hastily closing.

"How long have you been awake?" Sam asked indignantly. "You could have stopped him!"

Sybil snuggled up to him and gave him a quick peck.

"I could have but you two are just too fun to watch. I think it's sexy."

"You do?" Sam drew his shoulders up shyly. He hadn't expected that.

"Yes, but this doesn't mean I'll condone a secret relationship between you two. I'm not going to let you cheat on me just because you look hot together."

Sam defensively shifted away from Havelock who laughed and pushed himself even closer.

"Get away from me you ass hat!"

Vetinari's eyes suddenly grew cold. He roughly grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair. "I urge you to remember that I am only pretending to love you." Havelock froze in place. He saw a fleeting spark of emotion in Sam's eyes.

"Havelock," said Sybil sternly.

He immediately released Sam's hair and resumed his role. He smiled apologetically and relaxed his body, but he couldn't take back what he had seen. The depth of terror in Sam's eyes penetrated his mind like the voice of Death. In all his years of tyranny, Havelock had never been looked at quite like that. Sam had recognized him as something other than the Patrician.

_I should go._

"You're leaving aren't you?" said Sybil.

"The contract is over. You got what you came here for."

"But you haven't," said Sybil sitting up.

"This is sufficient." Vetinari narrowed his eyes at her, but Sybil didn't back down.

"No, it's not," she said sternly. "If you walk away now, you will never again have this chance to get what you really want."

Havelock looked at Sam with a blank expression. When he turned his attention back to Sybil, he could see the determination in her eyes.

"And what makes you think I want anything from you?" he said.

"You've seen what we can do. We can make you forget."

"You have already given me that."

"It's not the same. You want it to be real. We can give you that."

"I say breakfast has priority," said Havelock.

* * *

 

"I don't trust that bastard behind me," said Sam for obvious reasons.

"That can be arranged," answered Vetinari.

"But I don't want to leave you out, Sybil."

"So you want to keep an eye on both of us, but with you still in the middle? I don't think that's physically possible," she said.

"It is," said Havelock.

"Somehow I doubt that," said Sam.

"I may be a liar but you can at least trust me with human anatomy. You know I can kill you in more ways than you can imagine. I am fully aware of the limitations of the human body."

"Maybe we should let him. It can't hurt."

"I assure you Sybil that with me it really can hurt."

Sybil glared at him coldly.

"Not today."

Havelock shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and turned Sam's head so he could see him.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You should trust me because it might not hurt. No promises though."

"You break all your promises anyway."

Sybil leaned over Sam and touched his neck gently running her palm over his ear and down to his shoulder.

Havelock drew Sam's arm above his head to expose his sensitive sides. He caressed the skin with both hands. Sam tried to move his arm back down to stop him but Havelock had positioned himself in his way.

Sybil held both of Sam's arms up so he wouldn't disturb Havelock. She kissed him. Sam's lips eagerly pressed back. He dove into her mouth and let her control him with her tongue. She lifted Sam's neck to increase the pressure and give her access to the deeper parts of his mouth. Sam moaned and held her with his tongue.

Havelock kissed Sam's side in an erratic pattern and used his hand to follow his stomach further down to his hips. Sam gasped but Sybil was still holding his hands in place.

"You can't do that!"

"Sybil?"

"Go ahead but be gentle. I don't want to have to completely destroy your reputation."

Havelock surrendered. Sybil didn't make idle threats. He moved down so he could suck at the vulnerable flesh below Sam's ribs. It was a place that he had a surgeon's knowledge of. Sam was not ignorant to that fact.

Sybil licked down Sam's neck. She paused to nip at his collar before moving to his nipples. As she sucked on them, she slid her hand down Sam's body to his crotch where she met up with Havelock.

Sam froze as they touched him. With two people massaging him at the same time their movements were less predictable. He moaned when Sybil licked the tip.

Havelock coddled his balls. He slowly moved one of his fingers to touch Sam's asshole.

"Stop it!" Sam was shaking. He swallowed hard. "I'd rather Sybil do that…"

Havelock's face was completely blank. He got off the bed and returned with the items Sam had given him when they first came to the estate. He handed the bottle to Sybil and lay down next to Sam.

"You will have to touch me at some point."

Sybil pressed a prepared finger against Sam's asshole. He smiled and moved his body so she could reach better.

"I know," he said to Havelock, "but she will make sure I am ready. I want it done right."

"I do as well."

Sam looked at him unsure as to whether or not he was serious. He didn't get a chance to wonder about it for long though. Sam gasped as Sybil reached deep inside him. It felt almost like falling through bubbles but with all the sensation focused on his crotch. Absolutely everything disappeared for a split second. It was just enough time for Havelock to sneak in a retaliatory kiss. For Sam, it was a major turn off to wake up with an assassin hovering inches above his face. His reflexes were overruled by Sybil flicking her finger inside him. Havelock kissed him again and the cycle continued. They completely dominated him, toying with his feelings like a ping pong ball in a tennis match. Havelock smirked at Sam's comeuppance. The tides had turned.

I can't…" Sam gasped.

Havelock gave him another kiss to silence him and was surprised when he kissed him back. He let Sam into his mouth and hesitantly slid his tongue past Sam's lips. It wasn't the kind of kiss Havelock had expected. Then again, he had never expected anything from Sam.

_He must think I'm Sybil._

Sam moaned when Sybil took the tip of his cock into her mouth. He was breathing heavily. He pulled Havelock's head closer and kissed him roughly.

_Almost like… a challenge? He definitely thinks I'm Sybil. Either that or he doesn't know me very well._

Havelock's response was gentle but all encompassing. He wasn't concerned with depth or strength. He wanted touch every surface and collect all the data he could in the short amount of time allotted. He knew this opportunity would never come again.

Sam opened his eyes and flinched at what he saw.

"Are you ready, Sam?" asked Sybil.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," he panted, "but I can fake it."

Havelock lay flat, as prepared as he would ever be in this insane situation. His rational mind screamed at him as he allowed Sam to straddle him. He kept his face as blank as possible and tried not to pay any attention to what was happening. It was entirely ineffective. Decades of gathering information had given him an acute awareness of the world around him and right now that consisted entirely of Sybil and Sam.

Sybil pressed her body against Sam, hoping that the familiar form would calm him. He squeezed his eyes shut and positioned himself above Havelock's dick. Sybil would have told him to keep his eyes open but right now it probably wouldn't have helped.

Sam slowly lowered his body until his asshole touched the very top of Havelock's cock. Havelock grimaced. Sam screamed in panic. He sprang off him and fled into Sybil's arms. He shuddered violently, his hysteria overpowering his rule not to cry with someone watching.

"I can't do it! I can't! It's him! He's that man!"

Sybil held her husband safely against her body and waited.

Havelock on the other hand had initiated his own personal brand of panic. He arranged his face into an expression of vague interest and froze. His rational mind tried to take over and collect data, but the panic had overshot its normal bounds. Rationality only works when in proper balance with logic, self-awareness, and emotion. Right now he could accept none of them. Havelock had unconsciously buried himself in his world of facts and numbers. He desperately tried to gather information but it didn't matter. Without emotion he couldn't feel them. Without logic he could not judge them. Without awareness he could not remember them. All he could see was the ceiling and all he could hear was the distant sounds of someone crying. Havelock Vetinari did not exist.

* * *

 

He woke up to the sight of Sybil looking at him with genuine concern. Havelock Vetinari felt human again. It was a truly awful feeling.

"I thought I could do it. I wanted to do it properly," he said perfunctorily. He closed his eyes and replayed the memory in his head. "I lost him."

Of all the horrific things he had done, this was the one thing Havelock thought he could make right again.

"What do you mean?" asked Sybil.

"He knows. Perhaps he has known all along."

"Are you going to be ok?"

Havelock hadn't moved. He saw no need to. Sybil touched his cheek gently and Havelock's eyes jumped into focus.

"Sybil? You shouldn't be here! You should be with Sam!"

"I am."

Havelock's face melted into an expression of pure distilled terror. He started shaking but it didn't matter because his body didn't exist.

"I'm dead," said Havelock fatalistically. "He has killed me already. Perhaps that is for the best. I would have been disappointed if someone else had done it."

"You're not dead Havelock," said Sybil impatiently, "Snap out of it. You've been lying there for over an hour!"

He blinked a few times and reality crashed down on him like an avalanche. He sat up sharply and saw him. Sam was slouched in a chair deep in thought. Havelock stared at him.

"You haven't killed me yet."

"Should I have?"

"Don't act like that! I heard you say it! You know I raped you! Why didn't you kill me while you had the chance? You won't get that ever again!"

Sam's face froze. He looked up at Havelock with an unreadable expression. He stood and mechanically walked out the door. Sybil followed him. Havelock could hear Sam's screams from rooms away.

_He… didn't know…_

* * *

 

"No Sybil you can't let me out! I kill him!"

"You… well, you might not."

"He's the bloody Patrician, the most powerful man in the city, maybe even on the disc! If I assassinate him, then you'll lose everything! I can't do that to you!"

Sybil sighed, but tactfully chose not to mention Sam's double standards.

"Then at least let me come inside," she said.

"No! Go away!"

"I'm not going away."

"This isn't like the Tan Office!"

"I can't leave you like this—"

Samuel slammed his body against the closed door and thrust his hand through the bars of the tiny window barely missing her. The look in his eyes was like an endless void. The beast Sam so desperately tried to restrain had taken over. Samuel Vimes did not exist.

"Sam, listen to me!"

He lashed out again but changed his trajectory at the last second. His nails were only a hair away from raking Sybil's cheek. He assaulted the metal door and pulled at the bars. His hand shot out and grabbed Sybil's hair. Sam froze. He held Sybil's brown hair in his shaking hand and let the strands fall away one by one.

Sybil stared into those dark eyes defiantly.

"It's just a wig. You can pull it off."

Sam let go and sharply drew his arm back behind the cell door. It wasn't locked. Sam had just chosen to not accept reality.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just need to be alone for a while…"

"Are you sure?"

"I… twenty minutes, just twenty."

Sybil put her hand on the metal door and sighed.

"Only that and no more. I will be back and I won't let you stop me then. I am going to comfort you and that's final."

Sybil had spoken the words firmly, but her heart struggled. She turned to leave.

"Sybil?" said Sam in a tiny wavering voice, "will you… bring me a blanket?"

* * *

 

She dropped off the blanket and went to "check" on Havelock before finding something to eat. She could hear water running in the bathroom. The door was open but she didn't go inside. Somehow Havelock still noticed her.

"Sybil."

_How does he do that?_

She decided not to answer. Just being near him made her blood boil.

"What do I do now?" he asked

"It's your bloody problem! How the hell should I know? I'm having a hard time not strangling you as it is!"

She heard the sound of something shattering against the bathroom door from the inside.

"How mature."

Sybil stomped off to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Sybil started walking back to Sam's self-imposed cell. She was carrying a plate of food. If Sam was going to angst so be it, but she'd be damned if he went hungry doing it. Suddenly she heard Sam shouting from the bedroom.

When she got there, Sam was trying to throttle Vetinari in the bathtub.

"Who else was there? Who else did you rape? Just once wouldn't be enough for you! Did you attack children too? Nothing is below you! Humans are just things to you, items to be bought, used, and tossed away!"

"There was no one else."

"Liar!"

Vimes pulled back his fist and hit Vetinari hard enough to break his nose, or he would have if Sybil hadn't intercepted him. His fist halted in her hand, all force drained.

"Not in our bath," she said.

Vimes grudgingly let go of Vetinari and slammed the bathroom door on the way out. Sybil glared at Havelock.

"Get out of my tub. Now." Sybil's words were rock solid.

When Vetinari didn't respond, she bent down to force him out. The water had long since gone cold. She saw his face.

Vetinari stared back with eyes empty and gray like a snowstorm in a frozen featureless expanse, forever walking in the cold with no chance of respite or comfort, an ice field where the sky and the ground blend together. There is no horizon and no direction, no way to judge distance and no sounds to follow. In his eyes lay an endless void of light.

"He's a good man, Sybil. You chose well." Vetinari leaned forward mechanically and pushed himself out of the water. "Even after all I've done, he still refuses to kill me. Did you teach him that?"

"I think it would be best if you leave."

"Yes, that would the most rational choice," said Havelock. "However, I did not come here to be rational."

He left the room, not even stopping to dry off or put on a robe. Sybil cursed and chased after him.

"I'm not just going to let you ignore me on my own property!"

"Sybil, I have never ignored you and now is not the time to start."

He paused to listen. Nothing.

"Perhaps he has gone outside," he whispered.

"You stay away from Sam, you bastard!"

"I should. It would be smart to leave him alone right now, but there will never be another chance."

"A chance to what? Torture him again? Haven't you had enough?"

"It is he who has not taken enough. There must be balance."

Sybil threw out a hand to stop him. She turned him around to face her.

"What do you mean balance?"

"The pain needs to be balanced or one will overpower the other. It would be like a scale if similes were more accurate. I must let him take back what is his that which I should have never stolen from him."

Vetinari opened the glass doors to the garden. Sam stood among the flowers. Little boundaries separated the different species'. Each plant had a place, an enclosed cage to live in designed by the landscaper and enforced by the gardener. They both watched the other.

"You're an evil man." Sam said. "You don't deserve kindness."

"If we are talking about people who don't deserve happiness—"

Vetinari didn't get to finish because Sybil had punched him in the gut.

"You will not try that again," she said with the firm flatness of a schoolteacher.

"Sybil, could you leave us alone for a while?" asked Sam. His voice was incongruously soft.

"Are you going to kill him?" she asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

Sybil closed the glass door behind her. Sam waited until he saw her reach the top of the stairs before acting. He took a few steps toward Vetinari. He stared at him with eyes that seemed to reflect the anger and pressure of ancient stones buried deep below the ground.

"What do you want?" said Sam. Both his face and words were completely devoid of emotion.

"I need your retribution," said Havelock.

Sam glowered at him with unending fury. He advanced on Vetinari threateningly.

"I've been cruel to you," said Havelock. His face showed no fear and no arrogance. "I've berated you and used you. I lied to you, insulted you, and never gave you any praise when beyond all expectation you survived the trials I put you through. I did it again and again because I liked to see you squirm. I liked the power I had over you. I loved making you angry when you could do nothing about it. I left you broken each day.

"Do you know what my greatest fear is? Loss of control, it hurts me more than torture. I give you this one chance to act out the revenge that you so desperately need. Rape me as I have done so many times to you."

Vimes crossed the distance between them and grasped his neck. Vetinari did not fight back nor did he look away. Samuel glared at him with unrestrained hatred. He shoved him down and pinned him to the ground.

"You were there," said Vimes flatly. "You saw those horrible things she did to me. You could have stopped her, but you did nothing. I had given up on myself. I lost my identity and that is my greatest fear.

"You should feel the same hopelessness, the same dreaded feeling of those innocent people who say 'Why me? Why did this happen to me? I did nothing to deserve this. Why should I be punished?'

"What you don't realize is that I am an evil man too. I will make you say those words. I want to hear you scream and beg me to stop. The fear and guilt will eat you up inside. I know because I have been there before."

Sam lowered his head to Vetinari's neck and felt him tense beneath him. Havelock was prepared for the torture and hatred that was bound to receive. A bite then? Perhaps Vimes intended to kill him by making him bleed out by the neck.

He felt a gentle kiss. It was awful, a spit in the face before he started to hurt him, a fake and deceiving kiss.

Samuel moved down an inch and kissed his tormenter again. A cruel trick for an evil man.

A third gentle kiss on his collarbone. Vetinari couldn't take it, he gritted his teeth.

"Just do it already! I know you will!"

Samuel touched his hand and gently moved his fingers up his arm to his shoulder. Vetinari tensed up, ready for the pain to come.

Another gentle kiss.

"Stop that", he shouted and turned his head sideways.

Delicate fingers followed his collarbone and ended with a kiss on his neck. The fear mounded.

_Sam was right, he is evil. He is toying with me stringing me along like this._

More gentle kisses traveled down the middle of his chest.

"Stop it! You cannot keep doing that."

"What in hell makes you think I'm going to stop?" growled Vimes. In his eyes, Havelock caught a glimpse of something truly terrible, a beast fettered since the dawn of time.

Vimes licked the spot on Vetinari's chest where an old scar had lifted his skin making him shake. He touched his side with an amateurish hand but still gentle and kind. Vetinari tried to move out of the way but Sam had immobilized him with his knees. He ran his hand up along the ticklish part of Havelock's side. He shivered.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I forgive you."

He kissed him on the ear.

"Stop pretending!" Havelock screamed. "I told you what I have done! I'm giving you compensation! Why are you—"

He finished with a whimper. Sam had licked the spot on his chest that was a respectful distance from his nipple yet close enough to be a clear threat. He moved to lick a bit closer.

"Stop being so damn gentle!" shouted Havelock. "I attacked you and manipulated you. This is not what I deserve from you!"

His heart ached. This wasn't right! Sam plugged his ear and kissed Havelock on the cheek. He screamed right on cue.

"Stop! Stop it! I kill people. I watch them die. This isn't real!"

Sam kissed his forehead.

"No, please, you have to stop!" Havelock begged.

And Vimes stopped. He pulled away and placed a kind hand on his attacker's face before he stood up.

"The torture you inflicted on me was inhuman, but it is not the most painful thing that has happened to me." Sam got to his feet and looked down at Vetinari with a benevolent expression that did not reach his eyes. "Do you want to know who did it?" He bent over so he could see Vetinari's face better. "It was Sybil and she has been doing it every day since she first smiled at me."

Havelock watched Sam's eyes soften. That tiny change filled him with agonizing sadness and a yearning for something he could never have. Unaware of what he was doing, Havelock did the impossible. Water escaped his eyes.

"That is what I wanted to see," said Sam.

* * *

 

"He hasn't moved yet. Are you sure you didn't kill him?" asked Sybil.

"I'm sure," said Sam. He was lying on the bed with a smug look on his face.

"It's getting dark. It gets cold around here at night."

"Honestly, I don't give a damn. It's his fault if he just lies there and freezes to death."

"What did you do?"

"I barely touched him. He's overreacting," Sam smiled maliciously.

"You don't have a blackjack do you?"

"Do you really think I would bring a blackjack here?"

"Yes."

Sam made an indistinct gesture of acceptance. "All right, you have me there, but I didn't use it."

"What did you use then? He looks like he's down for the count."

"I only did to him what you did to me. Don't worry, I was gentle."

"I never hurt you that badly, Sam!"

"All this time, he has been pretending. He acted like a lover, a teacher, a supplicant, and a friend. This time he came to me as a victim and I treated him as such. I gave him what a victim deserves."

"And then you stopped?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"My resolve would have snapped. I saw him cry and beg. It felt wonderful, but I can't be kind to him again. This is enough. Any more would just be overkill."

"Perhaps you're satisfied but I'm not."

Sybil disappeared. When she returned she was carrying the blue blanket. She went out onto the balcony that overlooked the garden and scrunched the blanket into a ball. Sam tried to stop her but it was too late. Sybil had already thrown the bundle. It unfurled on its way down and for a moment it looked like it would miss, but the corner managed to land on Havelock's leg.

"There, now I don't feel bad," said Sybil.

"Bad? You don't feel bad? I didn't think you hated him that much. He only needs to be humbled once. Now when he wakes up he'll not only be sick but broken too! I know how that feels. It's going to be ten times worse for him because he's going to think I did it! It won't even occur to him that you might have thrown it."

* * *

 

"Sybil?"

Sybil yanked the blanket away a second too late. Havelock had spotted her.

"That cold heartless bastard threw me a blanket. I will definitely forgive him for this."

"It wasn't—I mean I want you to come back inside."

Havelock sat bolt upright. "Did he ask you to do this? I am going to love and tolerate the shit out of that man!"

* * *

 

Vetinari opened the door ever so politely. His face showed the smile of a customer service employee.

"Ah, Samuel, thank you so much for your generous gift. Does this mean you have pardoned me?" Vetinari's voice was dripping with cute sugary sincerity. He carefully folded the blanket. Its edges could slice bread.

"No, but apparently Sybil has," said Sam.

"So humble too. You won't admit your own kindness."

Sam stared at him noncommittally. "I see you've come out of the cold, very smart. The nights can get frosty."

"With you I am always warm."

"You're perfectly welcome to join us tonight if that will help you chase away the chills," said Sam with mock concern.

They both smiled brightly at each other. You could cut the tension with a knife. Sybil plowed through it like a hacksaw.

"If you two are going to fight do it in the sports room. I won't allow you to have your hissy fits in my bedroom. It's late. I'm going to sleep and you are going to shut up or get out."

"I promise to be quiet as a mouse," said Vetinari taking advantage of Vimes' offer. Sam would eat his words.

"Yes, you always honor your promises. Right pillar of integrity you are."

"I don't want to hear a word out of either of you or you'll be finding somewhere else to sleep."

Vetinari snuggled up to Vimes like an innocent puppy possessed by a vengeful spirit of pure evil. Sam wasn't fooled. Anyone who knew Vetinari would probably freeze in terror. Running would be futile even if he weren't so close.

Sam stood his ground or laid his mattress at it was. He didn't roll over and cling to Sybil. She wouldn't be much help and it was comforting to have space to retreat even if it was only a foot.

What ensued was a battle of accusatory stares and dismissive facial movements. It's amazing how people can have an entire argument without saying anything.

Then Vetinari kissed him and that was the last straw for Sam.

"That's it! I'm done with this! In the morning, I'm going home! This was a stupid idea anyway! All we've accomplished is proving you're a worse bastard than before! I didn't even think that was possible!"

"Sam, get out."

"But he—"

"Leave now or so help me I will set my dragons on you!"

Vimes clamored out of bed grumbling. Vetinari gave him a smug look and caught Sam's retaliatory fist.

"Sam! Now!"

Vimes obediently walked out. Vetinari noted that he had left the door open. Trust had to be earned.

* * *

 

"Was it really you?" Havelock whispered. He wasn't counting on a response. There was a good chance Sybil was asleep already. He waited and when no answer came he turned over.

"Yes," she said softly.

Great tsunamis of pain and guilt crashed down on him.

"Why?"

"No one should have to sleep out in the cold like that, not even you and especially not when you're stark naked."

The words tore at his heart. It hurt more because he knew she wasn't faking. He tried to push the emotion away.

"How can you still say that when you know what I did to your husband?"

"You're still human. Of course there are rumors otherwise."

Havelock smiled faintly through the pain. He moved closer to her.

"You really believe I'm human? After all the horrible things I've done in my life I don't think I count as human anymore."

Sybil turned over so she could see his face.

"I don't care if you're some kind of elf-troll-igor hybrid. You have to be at least a person. You can't have mercy otherwise."

"Mercy? Need I remind you of my reign of tyranny?"

"I saw the physical damage you inflicted. The affects were minimal. You knew what was happening and sought to cause pain in other ways. Even if it wasn't your intention, your actions probably kept that woman from killing him. Lace and ribbons can distract even the most determined torturer."

"I just told her it was a fetish," said Havelock. "She said I was a sick pervert but went along with it anyway. I think she wanted my approval. Maybe in her own twisted way she fell in love with me. When I prematurely asked her for the information I needed, she gave it willingly. I risked exposure but I could not keep going after the fire. It was agony in itself to refrain from killing her right there, but she needed to live."

"You've tortured people before. Surely you've burned someone at the stake. Out of all the things you put him through, why was the fire so important?"

Havelock's face went suspiciously blank. A cold grey fog covered his eyes. Sybil placed a comforting arm over him.

"Tell me."

He didn't answer. His body seemed paralyzed. Sybil moved so she could hug him. He stayed perfectly still. She started to pull away, but Havelock's arms suddenly wrapped around her like a python.

"Havelock, that hurts."

He mechanically loosened his grip but it was clear he did not intend to let go. Sybil sighed.

"At least let me get comfortable first. My arm is going to be asleep before the rest of me at this rate."

He stiffly released her and let her hold him to her liking. Once she was settled, Havelock clamped his arms around her again. Every one of his muscles was taught. His body felt like a corpse with rigor mortis. Sybil felt a slight tremor and saw the look of anguish on Havelock's face. He wasn't sobbing or gasping. He wasn't even crying at all, but that tiny shiver told her everything she needed to know.

Randomly throughout the night Havelock would wake her gently just to confirm that she still existed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I might be able to salvage this for parts and make it into a legitimate fanfiction that isn't based on idiocy and self-indulgence. *Snort* Nope!

Sam had slept in the hallway. He had been listening to everything. Vetinari had expected this.

"I couldn't just let you sleep in the same bed as my wife. What if you took advantage of her?"

Vetinari raised an eyebrow.

"All right but you could have killed her easily."

"I am not that suicidal." Vetinari shrugged.

Silence sat between them like a fat relative on Hogswatch.

"Was it true what you said to her?" asked Sam.

"Truth is relative."

Sam glared at him.

"I see that now is not the time for me to be cryptic," said Vetinari.

"You don't say?"

Havelock's shoulders sank slightly. He started walking slowly towards the kitchen.

"I told her my truth as I remember it, skewed with my own flawed perceptions and biases. I told her what I saw and felt in an old memory that I have been avoiding ever since it happened. I told her what I believe is true. I was not lying, but that does not mean that I am right. There is always the possibility that I am dead wrong. You of all people should understand that a witness' testimony is usually crap.

"If you want me to write down my day by day recollections using the most detail I can remember, I will, but neither of us is too keen on scrutinizing it. I simply wish to ask a few questions. It would be productive if we both kept the lies to a minimum."

* * *

 

"The scar that you have been trying so desperately to hide this entire time, may I see it?"

Sam sighed. He hesitated before taking off his shirt. He slowly turned around and heard Havelock's breath catch behind him. A full minute passed before he said anything.

"I thought I saw your whole body burning. I thought she had killed you… but the fire must have been smaller than I remember. You have healed well. May I touch it?"

Sam nodded and braced himself. Havelock placed his hands on his back and shoulder so that the scar lay between them. He slid one hand over the unreal texture and kept the other on still so Sam knew where it was.

"It might be a delusion, but I think I can still see the pattern of the lace."

He slid his finger down Sam's scar following the pattern only he could see. It was like those optical illusion puzzles but somehow the heads of the duck and the rabbit formed an elephant half submerged in water.

"It goes down farther," said Havelock. He didn't ask anything. He just made the observation.

Sam stripped off his trousers and lay flat. For some reason he wanted Havelock to see it, all of it. He wanted to know that it was all real, that his suffering was somehow justified while another person held the memory too.

Havelock carefully memorized the scene. Recollections of the past clouded his mind.

"You can still use your legs even like that?"

"It's no different than being shot by a gonne."

"I had my wound properly treated." After all these years, the emotions Havelock had securely filed away in the archives of his memory finally escaped. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 

"The lace has burned into you. You are the only proof of its existence. Your scar is beautiful. It has kept a living record of something I cherish. Will you let me love the rest of you too?"

"I thought you loved Sybil. You hate me. I took her away from you."

"It was a good thing you did. I would not have approved of anyone else. You have made it much easier for me to relax knowing she's safe."

"But you could have kept her safe yourself! She could have been yours!"

"Sybil does not belong to anyone but Sybil. I could have married her long ago, but I didn't. I chose to love the city."

"How can you—"

Sam cut himself off. Ankh-Morpork really was like a woman. She had captured his heart too.

"I sort of understand. I trust you to keep the city safe when I'm gone."

"We both love the same two women, but Sybil will always be yours alone. I can't get too close to her, but she chose you for a reason. I'm starting to see why."

Havelock lay down next to Sam and pressed his body against him. He put his arm on Sam's back and followed the scar down. Sam resisted the touch at first and tried to squirm away, but slowly he began to accept it. His body was still stiff and defensive, but Havelock didn't mind so much. Sam was letting him touch him without Sybil's supervision. Sam was giving him a different chance at redemption, one he created on his terms. This wasn't about sex. It was about trust and the balance of power. Havelock disposed of all predictions, assumptions, and expectations as he gently caressed Sam's back.

"I feel as if the Watch should be expanded," said Vetinari. He did not like small talk and was not very good at it

"Are you seriously going to talk about politics at a time like this?"

"It seemed a safe topic to me," he said as he rubbed some of the tension out of Sam's shoulders. It wasn't very easy to do lying down so he knelt beside him and focused on just the shoulder closest to him.

Vetinari massaged Sam with flat of his hands. It didn't take long for him to locate some particularly nasty knots. Of course with his knowledge of the human body, he could release the tension rather quickly, but he decided to string it out longer and give Sam some time to adjust to the movements.

"You don't have to do that," said Sam.

"True, but I have not done this in years. I need to keep up my abilities."

Sam knew it was a lie. He could have called him on it, but the gentle pressure felt so nice. He tried to forget that Vetinari was the one doing it.

"Sybil has given me massages before. They never work for long. I just tense up again afterwards and it's like she never did anything."

"I see." The more Sam talked the less Vetinari had to say to forward the conversation.

"I'm used to it though. I've had back pain all my life."

"I assume that would be a legitimate reason to be irritable even if your job was less stressful."

"I'm not angry because of a little back pain if that's what you're saying."

Vetinari spotted an opportunity to make Sam a very happy man.

"You have a good many reasons to be mad at the world," said Havelock. "Nothing can truly mitigate that sort of aggravation. I have been trying for decades and have little to show for it. Physical pain however is one of my specialties."

Sam turned sideways and grasped Vetinari's wrist aggressively. He glared at him.

"I know all too well," he said. Each word carried a different threat.

Havelock's next words could change the outcome of innumerable events for him. This could be either extremely good or seriously bad. There really wasn't much middle ground.

"Every talent can be used for multiple purposes, Samuel. I have only shown you how I can harm you with my knowledge. I want you to see that I can cause pain for beneficial and constructive reasons as well."

Vimes continued to glare at him. Vetinari decided that some clarification was in order.

"You own a blackjack, Vimes. I assume you have only used it for altruistic purposes, but the fact remains that you are quite skilled at using an object that is normally used to mug people. Your blackjack prowess is not in itself evil simply because it can be. It is also not inherently good because you have always used it that way. My knowledge of pain is very similar. I can do positive things with it. I just normally choose not to."

"So what you're saying is that I should let you hurt me and things will miraculously turn out all sunshine and daisies."

"Yes."

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

"You are a man who is in desperate need of my particular talents. You have no doubt heard the rumors about pressure points that can cause a man to collapse with a single touch? What I am proposing is almost the exact opposite with the added advantage of being real."

Vimes glared at him unconvinced.

"Look on the bright side. You are already lying down. You will not be able to collapse any more than you are now. Would you like a demonstration?"

"No, but I might not stop you from trying."

"You need to actively focus on relaxing or this will be ineffective."

"How can I relax when you're fiddling with my body doing gods know what?"

Vetinari pulled a kitchen knife out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. It was one of those paring knives that don't actually pare very well. Sam gave him a look of suspicion and confusion.

"Personally, I always feel more relaxed when I have a weapon nearby," said Havelock.

"An assassin never has only one weapon. This thing is just an illusion of security."

Vetinari shrugged and produced another knife and some sort of clockwork device that Vimes didn't recognize but nonetheless had a very clear purpose. Vetinari saw Vimes staring at him and removed his jacket and shirt.

"Nothing up my sleeve, see. Don't bother to tell me to remove my trousers because I refuse. Sybil is not here. She was quite adamant about that."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Shall I start then?"

"If you must, but I can't guarantee that I won't stab you," said Sam trying to relax.

Vetinari smiled, picked a point on Sam's back, and pressed down. Sam immediately turned sideways and raised the knife in a moderately intimidating way, which by Ankh-Morpork standards meant that the blade wasn't touching the skin quite yet.

"I think I will pick a different area then," said Havelock.

Sam lay down again reluctantly. Vetinari had wanted a sort of middle sized pain to start with so the soothing effects would be more noticeable, but apparently he had overshot. He moved his fingers to an area that was less sensitive and pushed. He kept the pressure on, but still moved out of the way just in case Sam decided to take a swing at him. It didn't come.

"Does that hurt?"

"It's not unbearable."

"For you, Sam, broken bones are bearable."

"It doesn't matter because it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Then we are making progress."

Vetinari chose a point nearby and pressed down. Sam hissed and gripped the knife tightly but didn't say anything. Havelock waited about ten seconds before releasing the pressure. He switched to a different point.

"What the hell is all this supposed to do?" shouted Sam as he twisted around with the blade. He suddenly stopped and put down the knife with a look of shear disbelief on his face. "Oh… that." He stared bewildered at Havelock. "You didn't break anything did you?"

"No."

"Did you use some kind of medicine?"

"I don't have any sleeves remember?"

"Then how can… Can you teach my wife to do that?"

Vetinari made a noncommittal hand gesture.

"I get it. You want me to have to come to you each time my side hurts? That's not worth it."

"I told you pain is my specialty. What makes you think I can only soothe that one area?"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked away. He stayed silent for a moment before turning back again with his usual cynical expression.

"You have upper back pain do you not?" said Havelock.

"Why do you think that?"

"You slouch a lot. I can't remove it entirely but I can help."

"Do it then, if you're so keen on it." Sam replied cautiously.

Havelock internally celebrated a moment of triumph. "I must be sitting on you for this." It was a lie of course. Vetinari could activate trigger points from the side too. It was just easier and more productive to do it from on top of him.

Sam glared at him threateningly. "Keep your trousers on."

Havelock took that as a yes and carefully straddled Sam. He moved slowly but purposefully into position. He ran his hands over his back.

"Your muscles are in horrible condition. I am surprised you can even stand up."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"I have to warn you that this is going to hurt."

"Anything involving you hurts."

Havelock pushed and Sam grunted.

"Do try to relax. It makes the process quicker."

"How can I relax when you've got your bloody fingers ripping into my back?"

"Mind over matter is one of your many talents. Just tell me if I'm pressing too hard or not in the right place."

"You want me to tell you where it hurts so you can hurt it more?"

"Yes." At this point Havelock located a particularly nasty area that made Sam swallow a scream. "Hmm, perhaps I should let up a bit. It has been a while since I last did this. If you are feeling this uncomfortable, I must be doing something wrong." Havelock rubbed the area around where he was working.

"That's amazing," muttered Sam. "It's like magic only more practical."

Havelock looked puzzled. He hadn't even gotten rid of those knots. He only made them smaller, but Sam was already praising him. These weren't even major trigger points.

"You have a lot more pain than I anticipated."

"Oh…" Samuel said despondently.

"I only mean that I will not be able to finish in one session. I think I should focus on the most important points for now, the places that create the most pronounced effects. Unfortunately, this will hurt much more."

"I'm no stranger to pain, Vetinari."

"Tell me then. Does this hurt?"

"Bloody Hellfire!" shouted Sam "I knew you lied about the weapons!"

Sam tried to squirm away, but the movement only shifted Havelock's fingers to a more sensitive spot.

"Let go damn it! I still have your… knife…?" Sam trailed off. He moaned as Havelock slowly released the pressure and gently rubbed the area. "That's amazing… you… oh gods…"

Havelock grinned. Even if he couldn't satisfy Sam sexually, this would be enough to fulfill his need for reconciliation. Listening to Sam groan in pleasure under his fingertips energized him. He had gained a marginally more acceptable method of controlling Sam's body without causing him to relive his trauma. With this skill, he could someday regain Sam's trust and approval. Maybe then Havelock could forgive himself.

* * *

 

Sam had been trying to overlook the hard bulge pressing against his butt as Havelock massaged him, but as the tension ebbed away it became increasingly difficult to ignore. Sam's own urges didn't help matters. His cock pressed painfully against the bed. He was normally good at holding back desires but the temptation was overpowering. He had a solid reason for not killing people, but this was different. All his restraints melted away until there were only two left: Vetinari's abuse and Sybil's love.

"I can't go on, not without my wife," Sam gasped through labored breaths.

"You don't need her to make your decisions for you," said Vetinari.

Sam momentarily humored the idea, but his heart wouldn't let him. Sybil could not be replaced.

"I want her here. I decide, because I made a promise."

"Promises are flexible."

"It was not just a promise. The moment I married her, I created a Law. Samuel Vimes does not break the Law."

"Will you come back?"

"I might be wrong," said Sam. He left the door open when he left.

* * *

 

Sam had not stopped to cover himself and now he felt horribly self-conscious about his boner as he slowly opened the door. When he peeked out from behind it, he saw Sybil playing with herself on the bed. He hadn't quite solidified his laws about sex with his wife and it took a significant amount of willpower to hold back.

"Um… Sybil?" Sam whispered.

Sybil reflexively clapped her legs together but relaxed when she saw Sam's face looking at her from behind the door.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked as she sauntered up to him. Then she saw the rest of Sam's body. "Long enough so I see."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to… try again… with Havelock, but I can't do it without you."

"Why the change of heart?"

"He said he would teach you to… do something special."

"Does it involve killing people?"

"No."

"Then it's practically harmless by Havelock's standards."

Sam smiled. He took her hand and led her into the other bedroom. Havelock had prepared himself and was now lying on the bed perfectly motionless like a frozen cut of meat. Sam crawled up next to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Give me a moment. I need to be ready first."

Havelock soundlessly handed him a jar and went back to staring fixedly at the ceiling. This was not easy on him either.

"Please, Sybil?" Sam asked giving her the jar. "I don't want to lose sight of you."

Sam lay on his back. He spread his legs apart and held his knees to his chest. Sybil had never seen her husband in such a drastically submissive position. That coupled with Sam's meek expression turned her on so much. As she played with him she imagined how amazing Havelock was going to feel. For a moment she wished she had a dick just so she could fuck Sam's ass. The dirty thoughts spurred her on as she stretched his asshole. She wanted to hear the sounds of the two men and be a part of that.

Sam's position has an effect on Havelock as well. He desperately wanted to pound that ass but at the same time dreaded the moment. He was afraid of moving inside Sam. He knew he hurt him last time. Havelock couldn't take the risk that he would pick up right where he left off. He promised himself he would stay completely still throughout the whole thing.

Sam touched Havelock's thigh. "I'm as close to ready as I can be. Will you let me try again?"

"I could say the exact same thing," said Havelock.

"I need your help, Sybil," said Sam. "Against all rationality, I want to believe that you are the one doing it. Will you sit in front of me and guide me as if it were you?"

Sybil nodded and straddled Havelock's chest backwards giving him a lovely view of her soft ass. He was tempted to grab it but the promise held him back. He could feel her wet pussy on his stomach so irritatingly close to his dick. Sybil guided Sam into position. He slowly lowered himself until his asshole touched the tip. He whimpered fearfully. He held on to Sybil and shut his eyes.

"Help me," he whispered.

Sybil pushed him away just enough for her to see his face.

"Keep your eyes open, Sam. This is me. Pretend that I am doing this."

Sam hesitantly lowered himself and engulfed the tip. Sybil heard Havelock stifle a gasp behind her. She imagined how it must feel for him. It made her wet just thinking about it. She wanted to hear more.

"Sam, you feel so good. Don't stop," said Sybil. She kissed him then pushed away so she could see where they were connected better. She watched Sam take in a little bit more. She moaned with voyeuristic pleasure. "I want you so much." She gasped when Sam let himself fall an inch. "Keep going. I want to be inside you."

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"Dirty talk turns me on. I can get very creative with role-play."

Sam smiled and tucked that information away for further exploration.

Sybil kissed him lovingly. "Keep going. I want to see what happens next." Sam let himself down as much as he dared. Sybil's breaths shuddered just watching it. "You're so hot inside." She kissed him and left her lips just an inch away. "It's not enough. I want more." Sam could feel her breathing quicken when he sank. "Don't be so mean. I can't stand it anymore," said Sybil. She kneeled higher than Sam and kissed him. The pressure of her tongue and lips dropped him to the root all at once.

Havelock moaned and clutched Sybil's hips. He gasped as Sam reflexively tightened around him.

"Tell me how it feels, Havelock. What does my husband feel like inside?"

"I would- rather not," he said through heavy breaths.

"Do what she says. I need to know," said Sam. He stared into Sybil's eyes and tried to calm down.

"You feel incredible, Sam," said Havelock through rapid breaths. "Your ass is nothing like Sybil's. Hers embraced me drew me back in with each thrust. Yours is choking me and tying me down."

"Loosen up, Sam," whispered Sybil warmly. "You have all the power here. You can move however you want. You can be merciless and make him beg or maybe you want to make him come before you. You can make all the decisions."

"I just want to do it right," said Sam. If you're with me, I can figure it out as I go."

Sam kissed his wife and held onto her hips. He pushed himself up. Havelock shuddered underneath them. He moaned loudly when Sam lowered himself.

"Do that again," begged Havelock. He gripped the bedclothes firmly.

Sam pushed up then lowered himself onto Havelock's cock squeezing it tightly. Havelock's sounds of pleasure emboldened him. He moved his hips up and down with more ease. Sybil's boobs rubbed against him each time. She held Sam's cock in her hands and kept them stationary so Sam would have to work for it. When Sam moved up, Sybil's hands would wrap around him and when he fell back down Havelock's cock would burrow inside him

"Do you think you could do that with your pussy?" asked Sam.

"You'll have to lean back a bit for that. Can you bend your knees for him Havelock?"

Sam leaned back on Havelock's legs and let Sybil straddle him. She didn't sit down all the way. She smiled at him wickedly.

"I'm not going to let you be passive about any of this. I also don't want to put too much weight on Havelock."

"How kind of you."

"Go, Sam. Pump us both," said Sybil. She leaned over and sucked on Sam's lower lip. He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Sam started moving his hips. He drove his cock into Sybil's pussy and when he pulled outwards his ass would swallow Havelock's dick. The dual sensations were overwhelming. Sybil's boobs jiggled and bounced in front of him. He sucked greedily at her soft tits as he rammed his huge cock in and out of her. A shock of intense pleasure filled him each time Havelock's hard dick rolled over his prostate.

Havelock had a perfect view of everything. He grabbed onto Sybil's soft ass and spread her cheeks apart. He sure as hell wasn't going to lick her there. Instead, he pressed one of his thumbs inside. He moved around inside her as he squeezed her ass. Sybil moaned loudly. With Sam in front and Havelock in back, Sybil felt like she was on fire.

Sam moved a little to position himself at the optimum angle of penetration. He could thrust up far enough to pound Sybil's womb. When he fell, Havelock's throbbing cock stabbed him deep inside. His ass wrapped around the full length. Sam swung his hips violently. He drove his cock into Sybil's pussy then swallowed Havelock's long dick whole. He forced himself up and down with all his strength.

Suddenly, Sybil accidentally fell onto Sam's cock which made him sit on Havelock with all his weight. His dick reached deeper than ever but the extra pounds were too much. He shoved his hips up into Sam's ass in retaliation. Sybil leaned back and supported herself as Sam continued to ram into her. Havelock couldn't wait anymore. The change in position allowed him movement. He jammed his hard cock into Sam's ass as he was pounding Sybil's pussy. With the restraining weight removed, Havelock could now pump Sam's tight ass freely. He thrust his powerful cock in and out of him relentlessly. Each time Havelock pulled back, Sam would cling to his hot dick and suck him back inside. He plunged into Sam's narrow ass over and over.

Sam's cock grew inside Sybil. The loss of control had turned him on and her lewd face was too hard to resist. He rapidly rocked his hips forcing his dick into her wet pussy again and again. She spread her legs as wide as she could and let him roughly grind her inside. She smothered his cock adding more pressure and making Sam moan in ecstasy. He increased his speed and fucked her with no restraint.

Havelock mathematically adjusted his rhythm to reach the peak of pleasure for each thrust. When Sam pulled out of Sybil, Havelock slammed his raging dick into his ass and penetrated deep inside. The power of Havelock's pounding gave Sam extra momentum. All of that force rammed straight into Sybil's slick pussy over and over. She was getting fucked twice as hard and just as fast. She could barely hold herself up. Sam gripped her ass and pulled it forward each time he drove his thick cock into her. Havelock forcefully hammered Sam's tight ass and squeezed Sybil's tits from behind. She gasped and clamped down on Sam as he dove in and out of her. Sam increased his pace and clung to Havelock's throbbing dick. The hot tightness of Sam's ass was suddenly too much to handle.

"You feel so good! I can't hold back anymore!"

Without warning, Sam clutched Havelock's ass right when his cock was deep inside him. Havelock tipped over into electric euphoria. His twitching dick and cries of pleasure made Sam climax too. He came hard into Sybil's pussy. His cum filled her up inside and she joined them in paradise. Sam pumped a little longer extending the climax for all of them.

Sybil dropped panting onto Havelock's chest. He reached his arms around her and squeezed her tits. Sam's head sparkled with bliss. He dropped to the side and grabbed Sybil. He rolled her off Havelock and into his arms. Undeterred, Havelock spooned Sybil and seamlessly continued to fondle her huge breasts.

"This is how it should have been," whispered Sybil.

"Wait no its not!" said Sam suddenly panicked. "I came inside you. You could be… be…"

"Probably not, Sam."

"How do you know?"

"Do you really want to hear the details?"

"No…"

"Go to sleep, Sam."

* * *

 

"I promised Sam I would show you something useful. He seemed very content even though I was the one doing it. I assume that if you tried then the results would be much better."

Vetinari and Sybil found Sam in the backyard porch smoking a cigar.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," he said snuffing out the cigar.

"I made a decision to stay and honor your request."

"And that would be?"

"He wants to teach me something," said Sybil. She was holding some pillows.

Vetinari grinned mischievously and held up a bottle of oil. Sam knew that smile. It meant that something bad was going to happen and he could do nothing about it. Vetinari led them to a sitting room where he had set up a long thin ottoman perpendicular to the couch.

"You will lie down, Sam. Your head should rest between them so you can breathe without turning your head. The ottoman should be just thin enough for you to comfortably dangle your arms to either side. I noticed how hard it was for you to relax before. Perhaps this will make it easier."

Sam did as he was told. He silently berated himself for actually looking forward to Vetinari touching him. Sybil positioned the pillows to make Sam more comfortable. She sat down on the couch and watched Havelock straddle her husband.

"All right, what is this about then?"

Havelock didn't answer. He ran his hands up Sam's back. He sat up, theatrically raised a finger, and brought it down firmly on a seemingly random point.

"Bloody hell, did you have to start like that?"

Havelock didn't remove his finger. Within a few seconds, Sam relaxed again and the pain lessened.

"What did that accomplish?" asked Sybil.

"More than you would think," said Sam. "It will start fe—Agh! Stop picking all the worst ones!"

Vetinari grinned with an evil glint in his eye. He brought his finger down but Sybil stopped him halfway.

"You will do what Sam says."

Vetinari shrugged a shoulder and pushed on a different part of Sam's back eliciting a quiet moan.

"That feels nice."

"What did you do to him?

"Trigger points. They hurt like hell but have a big impact on releasing tension and relieving pain."

Sam winced as Havelock pushed on his back again. Sybil looked at him incredulously but went along with it.

"So, you're going to teach me how to torture my husband?"

"It feels good, seriously. Try it." Sam lifted his head to look at her. His face was absolutely glowing with anticipation. The small movement of his muscles made one part of his shoulders tense up again and the other part loosen. It caused quite an interesting expression.

"If you want me to, then I'll give it a try.

Havelock scooted down to Sam's legs and let Sybil take up the position he had just left. A series of pops made Sam groan in pleasure when she sat down. She giggled at the reaction.

Havelock reached his arms around Sybil and rested his chin on her shoulder. He took up her hands and guided them to another trigger point. She pressed down and Sam made a short low sound.

"It's all about communication," said Havelock. "Anyone can do this if they're patient enough. You should let go now." He lightly led Sybil's hands to different areas. "Most points will be here and here. All you have to do is find one. I know exactly where they all are and what they feel like but it's not necessary to be right all the time. Things that hurt usually make themselves known."

He trailed Sybil's fingers over Sam's shoulders until he winced. Havelock let go of Sybil's hands and let her try alone. She pushed down but nothing happened.

"It's a bit to the right," said Havelock.

Sam grunted in pain. After a few seconds Havelock removed Sybil's hand.

"You shouldn't let him suffer for more than ten seconds or so. Even when Sam says he can bear the pain, you should still let go," said Havelock.

Sam snorted derisively.

Havelock wrapped his arms around Sybil's waist and leaned into her. "You should try it by yourself. It's a lovely puzzle." He kissed her neck.

Sybil pressed her fingers around in the areas Havelock had mentioned.

"Right there."

"Here?"

"No it was higher."

"Here?"

"Yeah, um, kind of."

"What if I go further up?"

"No, it doesn't hurt there. Try left."

Sybil moved her fingers a pushed again.

"Yes, right there. I can definitely feel that," Sam said in a much higher pitched voice than usual. After a few seconds, he relaxed and sighed.

Sybil smiled and tried a different area. As she worked, Havelock licked her ear. He gently ran his hands up and down her soft sides making her stifle a laugh. Sam moaned beneath her searching hands. She massaged other parts of his back too while her finger was pressing down. Sam found it easier to relax with the dual sensations.

Havelock moved his hands down between Sybil's legs and out onto Sam's lower back. His fingers hovered above two trigger points. When Sybil pressed down, Havelock pushed too. Sam screamed as three points were activated at once. Sybil let go immediately but Havelock did not. She was going to pull his hands away when he heard Sam's voice change. He was panting and the pained look on his face was dripping away. Havelock removed the pressure and Sam moaned. His breathing was still short but he seemed very content.

"You didn't have to do that!" shouted Sybil.

"But your husband sounds so nice when he screams," Havelock said playfully.

The dark humor in his voice faded quickly. This wasn't something that he could brush away with sarcasm. He had to tell them. Havelock wrapped his arms tightly around Sybil.

"That scream was the only thing I actually enjoyed about that whole ordeal, but that woman was doing it all wrong. I hated that blubbering cry she seemed so fond of, that raspy shout that only comes from a mouth that has long since lost the will to fight back. It was a vile sound of someone who has stopped trying to hold back the tears. It was like drowning in the pain of another person only to find out it's your own."

Havelock took a shuddering breath.

"I hate that kind of scream. I hate that."

He pushed one of his hands onto Sam's back and spread his fingers out over the scar. He held his palm there firmly as if he wanted to be sure it was really there.

"I couldn't do anything. I was a coward. I couldn't stop her. I did what I could. I made her share you. I took time away from her. I made you a game. You became a toy that I knew she would break if left alone. That scream, the first scream of each day, was the best. It was the one I loved the most and every scream after that was an unnecessary echo. I wanted to hear that single cry and marvel at its simplicity. It was beautiful and clear. I couldn't let her break that. I couldn't stand by and watch her ruin a man like you. I didn't help you because I felt sorry for you. I didn't feel guilty or appalled. I saved you because I liked the way you screamed. I stopped her from hurting you because you sounded better after a reprieve. I distracted her because I wanted you to live. I wanted to hear that single note every day but she would always bring out those awful distortions. It didn't feel right. I hate that noise. I hate her. I hate her so much. I thought she had killed you. She burned my nightingale. She set fire to the lace. She burned my memory. I hate her."

"I hate her."

"I need you to hurt me. I need balance. Why won't you fight back like you did before? There was so much defiance in your voice. You wanted to kill me. Why have you not done anything?"

_I need you to acknowledge that this really happened, that I was really there, and this nightmare that haunts me isn't just make believe. I want this guilt to go away._

"Sybil, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you move freely?"

"I can now."

"You should get off. I want to get up."

Sybil dismounted and Havelock followed her so Sam could stand. He looked directly into Havelock's eyes.

"I don't give a damn what you want. You say you need balance? That's fine. I can hurt you, but I'm doing it on  _my_  terms. I have a trump card that I haven't used yet, one I never thought I would need to use like this."

Sam took Sybil's hand and smiled apologetically at her. "I feel like I'm cheapening you, but I want him to watch. I don't care if he gets it or not. This is about you not him."

Sybil kissed Sam gently and passed her hand over the scar on his neck. He didn't flinch or pull away. He let her touch him the way she wanted.

Havelock watched them lay down on the bed facing each other. It wasn't really anything new. He saw them twine their legs together but that was it. They weren't kissing or petting. There was nothing sexual about it. Havelock watched but didn't comprehend. He stood with the silence of an assassin. He blended into the background and continued to watch, but there wasn't anything  _to_  watch. Sam was simply tracing his fingers over the palm of Sybil's hands.

How was this supposed to hurt him? They weren't even paying any attention to him. Did they forget he was there? No one could be that daft. Havelock watched patiently wondering what would happen and what they would do to him.

He saw something or perhaps it was nothing. It made no movement or sound but he could feel it. Deep in his chest, he felt a shimmer of pain. Sam weaved his fingers with Sybil's. She closed her eyes slowly and moved her head forward. Her lips touched Sam's. It was a soft and delicate kiss meant only for him.

Pure agony pooled in the bottom of Havelock's heart. It felt like acid, burning holes in the flesh and dripping rivulets onto his stomach.

The tender look Sam gave her shattered Havelock's chest into one thousand shards of sharp pain and suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore. He backed away towards the door. He was silent like an assassin should be but something deep inside protested. He made a misstep and made a noise.

"You will remain here," said Sam flatly. He didn't even bother to look over his shoulder at Havelock. "I am not finished yet."

"Come here," said Sybil kindly.

Havelock's feet retreated. Her gentle words stabbed him.

"Come." Sam's voice had a hard edge to it.

Havelock was torn between guilt, longing, fear, and shame. He had asked for this. He had told Sam to hurt him. Even as he reached the bed, Havelock's head was writhing with the urge to run.

"Lie between us," said Sybil. It was quite possibly the most terrifying thing anyone had ever said to him. Like a moth to the flame, Havelock was drawn in.

He could feel it all around him. It hurt more than anything, because he knew he could never stay there. He knew he did not belong between them and this was a feeling he would long for every day yet not be allowed to have. He braced himself, but instead of holding on to Sybil for comfort, he held onto Sam. His feigned love was easier for Havelock to face. He knew Sam hated him and he clung to that, but Sam would not let him. He looked beyond Havelock to his wife. Sybil could unabashedly love anyone. She made it look so easy. Sam followed her. He touched Havelock's hand gently because that was what Sybil was doing. Sam wasn't loving Havelock or even paying attention to him. He was loving his wife through him.

Havelock felt used and shameful. By denying his existence, Sam forced Havelock to look at Sybil for solace. He searched for something to grasp. He needed something in her that could prove her love was false. He needed something to keep him sane, to keep him from being swept away forever. He would never be able to return to a reality without them. If he let himself drown in their love then he would lose his strength to fight alone. He would become weak.

The pain dragged him under again like a rip tide. Sybil's soft eyes attacked his resolve. His mind scrambled to find something to hold on to, but those eyes were overpowering. They promised a world of joy and excitement, one where every problem could be solved through friendship. Those eyes opened to a fantasy where he did not belong. It was an illusion, a farce. Love like that did not exist. It couldn't. The pain was too much.

Havelock drowned.

He cried.

Content with the results, Sam closed his eyes and let Havelock cling to them both. The punishment was in perfect balance with the crime.

* * *

 

"You're leaving aren't you," said Sybil the next day, "and when you walk out that door none of this will have happened."

"No. when I walk out that door, I will remember every second of my time here and I will do nothing about it. That is part of your husband's punishment for me. I will not be able to forget. It is a fitting punishment that I fully accept. I will continue ruling now knowing what it is that I have given up for the sake of my city. Even after what you two have shown me, I still believe I have made the right decision. My love for Ankh-Morpork overrides the beautiful fantasy in your eyes. Samuel knows what I mean."

Havelock hesitated before opening the door. His heart ached.

"Sybil, will you let me kiss you?"

"You have already."

"I mean, I want you to kiss me like you do for Sam."

"No, I won't do that for you. My kiss for Sam is only for him. Even if he asks me to share it I won't."

Havelock paused momentarily before answering. "I understand."

"But, I can give you a cheap forgery of a Sam kiss, one that looks similar but is worthless and substandard."

"Then no, that's not good enough but perhaps a different kind of kiss."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sybil, will you kiss me as if I were your child?"

Sybil's eyes seemed to change. It wasn't a big change but it made all the difference. She wrapped her arms around him. In those arms, Havelock felt weak and vulnerable but protected as well. She pressed her cheek softly against his.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I'll be here."

She looked at Havelock warmly and gave him a reassuring smile. She kissed him on the cheek just below his eye. It was lovely, not at all like any other kiss he had ever received. He hugged her back.

"Thank you, Sybil."


End file.
